<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to shut Marinette up by LalisaM_LN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459099">How to shut Marinette up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalisaM_LN/pseuds/LalisaM_LN'>LalisaM_LN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody knows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Neck Kissing, Oop, Surprise Kissing, omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalisaM_LN/pseuds/LalisaM_LN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips to shut her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody knows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to shut Marinette up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just a fine afternoon. After doing homework,Marinette and Adrien has nothing to do. No akumas. They’re just talking about Hawk Moth and his ridiculous looking akumas while seating next to each other on Marinette’s chaise. After 20 minutes of talking about them,they began to talk about power up stuff and Marinette ranted about the underwater and ice power up suits about what would’ve been a great addition to their suits for a straight 3 minutes. Adrien wasn’t complaining tho. He did think that it should’ve been on the suit yet,Marinette was almost (?) rambling. So Adrien did what he always do ever since they found out the identities of each other and start dating. He kissed her. Marinette was surprised for a second but almost immediately melted into the kiss and kissed him back. They started to make out while Marinette was messing Adrien’s hair causing him to purr. Adrien pushed Marinette in the mattress and Marinette groaned a little and wrapped her legs on Adrien’s waist when Adrien adjusted his position. Adrien also messed Marinette’s hair. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Adrien pulled away from Marinette allowing both of them to breathe a little before making out again.<br/>
And after 5 minutes,they let go each other,both panting and sitting before smiling to each other again. Adrien packed up after fixing his hair and pecked Marinette on the lips before saying goodbye. (They had no patrols that night.) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour from Philippines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>